Wearable apparatuses that can be worn on the wrist, arm, or the like have been proposed.
PTL 1 discloses a portable communication terminal that has rigid component blocks disposed around a flexible display.
PTL 2 discloses a cellular phone with a cellular phone body whose left and right portions are joined by a hinge in a manner that allows their opening and closing.
PTL 3 discloses a convex spring including a flexible display.
PTL 4 discloses a beverage protection cover that has two convex springs disposed side by side.
PTL 5 discloses an arm-wearable band for a portable apparatus which uses a convex spring.